Lifeline
by Silvertail8
Summary: What if the same thing that made you fantastic, could kill you?


Lifeline

**Note: **Hi. Unless you keep up to date with the _Profiler_ fan fiction on here, you probably don't know who I am. This is my first _Fantastic Four_ fic, Lifeline, and it involves angst, romance, and isolation. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thank you. **P.S.** _This has been rated Teen for some violence, language, and sexual content. So if any of the following offend you, you have been warned._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fantastic Four_ or it's characters, I am just using them for my own entertainment. However, my own characters that may appear **DO** belong to me, so please do not use or claim them for your own. Thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter I: Breathtaking**

_**Prologue **_

"You don't believe me?"

He may have just asked it, but it sounded much more like a statement than anything. Primarily because it was true, she didn't believe him, not in the least. "Johnny, I know you. So no, I don't believe you." Claire answered simply, not trying to deny it. She had no reason to lie to him, especially if he just wanted to lie to her for the wrong reasons.

And, the reason that Claire was angry at him could have been very easily avoided, if it was someone other than Johnny. He was the Human Torch, of course he was going to have fans, and of course some of them were going to end up trying to come on to him. But, what made her mad was that he was flirting right back with her. Even that Claire could expect. But what angered her most? He was with her when he did it, the flirting, and the getting as close to her as possible without invading her space, and then the worst thing he could have done, just for the media.

He kissed her. Johnny kissed another woman right in front of her.

"It wasn't because I wanted to do it. I have to give something to the people, keep them interested, don't I?" Johnny defended innocently, despite the clear anger in Claire's voice. "Besides, you know you are just mad now. It'll blow over, it always does. You love me too much." He added confidently, even while her green gaze grew harder.

"Oh, will I? No, Johnny, I let it blow over when you flirt. And that is because you are, well, you are you. But kissing another woman, with me standing right there, just because of the media, is a completely different story."

"Besides, is the media really more important then you anyway?" Claire asked, looking down to the ground waiting for an answer.

When Johnny didn't answer she looked back up at him glaring, "Get out." She ordered angrily. "Get out now." She said once more, pointing to the door, before he could say anything else.

Johnny stood there for a moment, not able to say a word. Then he finally turned and walked out the door still in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Later That Night**_

After Johnny had left, Claire had decided she needed to try to get her mind off of things. So, she had decided to go out and relax.

At the same time, Johnny had decided to go and to something off his own to clear his mind.

"So, what do you want to do now?" A woman said smiling as she walked close by him out of the building they were currently in. It was a club, of course, and it was beginning to fill up more and more. However, Johnny had finally decided to leave with someone else.

"I don't know. Were you hungry or something?" He asked her, uninterested in the question he had actually asked.

"No, except for you maybe." She said getting closer to him and making her tongue go across his cheek.

Johnny smiled satisfied with her answer as they walked over to the woman's car. Once they got to it he turned to face her and she was smiling at him. He smiled back to her and she got closer to kiss him. It lasted for awhile, as it continued getting deeper and deeper. Until, all of a sudden, Johnny pushed her away from him.

"Wait.., I can't breathe." He answered, somewhat breathlessly. She looked at him still smiling, "That good, huh?" She said going back to kissing him. He pushed her away again. "No.." He began stopping mid-way in what he was saying. "No?" She said before he could finish. "Whatever. I'm leaving."

She walked past him opening the door to her car and stepping in. "No, that's not what I meant. I meant I'm..serious." Johnny defended, but she ignored him closing the door and driving off.

"Don't leave. Oh shit." Johnny mumbled out as he watched her drive away, before finally falling unconscious to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-leaves it there- I'm so mean. Anyways, this will start to make more sense in the next chapter, and the other three will show up then. Please Read and Review!


End file.
